


Passionate Baby-Making Sex with Your Yandere Elf Wife

by hecatescrossroad (CascadingMarinara)



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Amazon Position, Breeding, Domestic Bliss, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Femdom, Missionary Position, Nursing Kink, Screenplay/Script Format, Sexual Slavery, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadingMarinara/pseuds/hecatescrossroad
Summary: Plot: After forcibly taking a human soldier as her mate, the elf Captain settles into a comfortable life with her new lover. The tide of war begins to turn ever further in favor of the elves, and with the help of her human, who chooses to heal soldiers from both sides*, the Captain’s company of troops is able to get through battle after battle with absolute minimal casualties. Soon enough, their tour comes to an end, and the Captain returns home with her mate, making arrangements to purchase a new house for them while traveling. She gets him registered in the elvish capital, and purchases him a collar--as is customary. Then, once they arrive at their home, the Captain, freshly promoted, wastes no time getting ready to make a family with her loving husband.*unfortunately, most of the humans healed ended up prisoners in the hands of their enemy          [This is a sequel to "Spoils of War"]
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Passionate Baby-Making Sex with Your Yandere Elf Wife

[F4M] Passionate Baby-Making Sex with Your Yandere Elf Wife [Script offer] [Fdom] [Bridal Carry] lots of [Breeding] and [Good boys] [Rape] because [Mentions of past sexual assault] [Nursing] [Fingering] [Amazon Position] [Missionary] [Two creampies] [Mommy dom] [Possessive] [Collaring you]

Disclaimer: All characters depicted in this script are 18+

You can edit or modify this script however you like. I want you to do what you're comfortable with, so feel free to add your own flavor to the script, or to change it in a fashion that better suits your style :)

Anything in asterisks is meant to be emphasized. Words inside braces {} are optional sfx.

Thank you for reading!

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -

{Slight frustrated groan} 

{Under breath} Fucking door…

{Extra optional sfx: door slamming open} There! 

What? It’s not as if I can use my hands when I’m carrying you like this. And there’s no way I’m going to make you *walk* into our new home.

{Brief pause to indicate response}

Oh, yeah… I guess you could’ve just unlocked it for me… 

Well, whatever. I only broke the hinges. And they were going to need to be replaced anyway if it was that easy to kick the door down. 

{Playful} Oh, you think that’s funny, do you? 

Naughty boy. What makes you think it’s okay to laugh at your master?

That’s quite bold for someone so… {as if she’s begun tickling him} ticklish!

{Laughing} Yeah, I know all of your sweet spots… And I can do this all day...

{Initially surprised as she catches him, then amused} Oh! I guess I better stop. You nearly squirmed out of my arms there, honey.

Mmm, I don’t really want to put you down yet. But we can’t really leave that door open, now can we?

So… master’s going to gently set you down on your feet… 

Good boy. 

How does it feel to be in your new home? *Our* home?

Gods, I love that smile of yours. I wish I could make you this happy all of the time.

{Brief pause to indicate response} 

{Slightly embarrassed chuckle} Flatterer… 

It really isn’t fair how easily you give me butterflies.

{Shy} Though, if that’s true... I promise to always stay by your side. That way, you won’t ever be sad…

{Surprised as he kisses her, but leans into it}

{He breaks the kiss, and she’s left wanting more} Sweetie… 

{Self conscious laugh} Oh, right, the door. 

Just let me get the shopping bag from outside, then we’ll fix this mess up in no time. 

{Playful} There. Don’t want to leave this out on the street. 

Alright, back to the problem at hand. 

Here, I’ll just—{Soft groan}--hold it up against the frame… And can you cast a quick protection spell over it?

{Brief pause} 

Thank you, sweetheart. 

That should keep it in place… for the moment, at least…

{Sigh of relief, teasing} Now, I think we were in the middle of something?

{Kissing} 

Mmm, no one can interrupt us here, baby… 

{Kissing, moaning} And you can be as loud as you want.

{Soft laughter} It’s a good thing we decided against living in the city itself. The houses there are too close together for my taste. 

{Kiss} Yeah, we probably wouldn’t have been very popular with the neighbors. Not after keeping them up all night…

This is nice, though, isn’t it? 

I mean, the walk to the administrative district’s a bit long. But who knows… I might not end up accepting that position in the ministry of war.

{Brief pause} 

No, it is a good job. Just… I don’t know. Isn’t there something else we could be doing?

{Pause to indicate response}

Well, what if we opened a shop?

{Pause to indicate response}

{Soft laughter} It doesn’t really matter what kind. It could be a… bakery.

Why not? Didn’t you say that you love making sweets?

Oh, don’t worry, honey. You can still save the best treats for me. {Kiss, playful} In fact, you’d better…

{Brief pause}

This isn’t something we have to decide right now, though. We *are* supposed to be taking a little vacation. 

I’ve just been thinking about the future… and I’m not sure if I want to spend so much time away from you.

{Brief pause} 

No, you’re right… It would probably be best for me to take the job. The pay’s amazing, and the hours honestly aren’t that bad. 

Still, it will be very… different. 

After spending essentially every day with you on the front, the prospect of working apart isn’t too appealing.

I know we’d miss each other during the day…

Mmm, puppy… Will you forgive your master for being so selfish? 

{Brief pause}

{Amused} Well, to be honest, I’m not too surprised that you feel the same way. We’ve both become rather… attached to each other, haven’t we?

{Kiss} We’ll figure it out. I know we will. 

There may even be some positions available for at the academy. If you’re interested, that is… 

Did you forget that I’m a Major now? Your master’s moving up in the world, sweetie. 

Mhm, I do have some pull in the government...

Plus, the academy can always use more skilled healers. Too many people opt to learn combat magic, you know? {Amused} That’s why there’s so many summoners in the military; they don’t have anywhere else to work.

{Pause to indicate response}

Hmm? Oh, trust me, there wouldn’t be any problems. You aren’t just some random human, after all. You’re my mate. 

I got you registered and everything. In the eyes of the law, you have the same rights as I do. 

{Chuckle} Well, almost the same. I am still your master… 

{Kiss} Yeah, that’s why we bought you that fancy collar, remember? So everyone knows you have an owner. 

Mhm, you’ll always be my little pet...

{Excited} Oh, do you want to try it on? 

Of course you can, puppy.

Here, let’s go to the living room so we can sit down.

I’d like to get a look at the rest of our house, anyway. {Soft chuckle} We’ve only really seen the foyer so far.

{Brief pause}

Let’s see here… Moment of truth.

{Impressed} Uh, yeah, I could get used to living like this… Geez, it’s almost even nicer on the inside than the outside.

{Amused} I know… I was a bit worried about this place, myself. 

I mean, we bought it without even stepping inside. But the price was amazing, and with all the other soldiers coming home, good land like this is being snatched up quickly.

Plus, I’ve always been able to trust my sister with these kinds of things. I knew she’d find us a good starter house while we were away. 

{Brief pause}

{Chuckle} Gods, I can only imagine the look on her face when she heard I was coming home with a human mate. 

I read you the letter she sent back, didn’t I?

What was it she said, again? “I assume you're bringing a plaything for me as well?”

{Soft laughter} Made me feel kinda bad, to tell the truth. I hadn’t even thought of that until she mentioned it. 

{Brief pause}

Oh, trust me, darling, you don’t have to worry about your sister in law. She’s loaded. 

Yep, runs her own trading company and everything. Supposedly they’ve seen a massive increase in profits since the war started.

She’s an interesting woman, that’s for sure. Honestly, I’ve missed her… 

{Sigh, refocusing} Plus, most of my stuff is still at her place... We’ll have to go over there soon.

{Brief pause}

Hmm? 

{Amused} Were you expecting a housewarming party, sweetie?

Mmm, I do plan on introducing you to the rest of the family. But… that’s going to have to wait. 

Because right now, I want you all to myself…

{Soft kissing}

Aw, puppy, don’t you remember what I told you when we met? When I claimed you for the first time?

{Amused} No? I guess you were a little preoccupied…

Let me refresh your memory, then...

{Kiss} I said that I’d take a little time off after we got here… And fuck you senseless every day until you got me pregnant… 

{Soft kissing, moaning} Oh, come on, sweetheart. You just wanted to hear me say it, didn’t you? I know you’ve secretly been dreaming of this moment… 

{Kissing} Mmm, how cute... My little pet can’t wait to breed his master...

We’ve got to put your collar on first, though…

{Soft chuckle} Someone’s excited, isn’t he?

Just hold on a second while I get it out of the bag. 

And… there… 

You’re going to look so beautiful with this around your neck, sweetie…

I hate to admit it, but that girl at the store really knew what she was talking about. The color matches your eyes perfectly…

{Exhale, excited} Gods, I didn’t expect to feel this nervous. I know you’re already registered, but that felt more like a formality.

Actually collaring you is… is a big moment. I’ve fantasized about making you my mate for so long, and now that we’re really about to do it…

I’m getting emotional, okay? 

{Lightly teasing, but insecure} And the way you’re looking at me isn’t helping, you know. 

{Loving} There isn’t even a shadow of hesitation in your eyes… only love and trust…

There’s no going back from this, sweetie. Wearing my collar means you’re bound to me, that you’ve offered your heart and soul to your master. 

Are you sure you’re okay with that?

{Brief pause}

{Excited} Oh, I won’t let you regret this, baby. I promise…

Here, let me just… put your collar on…

{Brief pause}

{Maybe a bit vulnerable} Mmm, it’s perfect. You’re perfect...

{Kissing} I love you so much, puppy… 

I don’t know what I would have done if I hadn’t found you, if you weren’t my mate. {kiss}

{Sigh, almost to herself} What did I do to get this lucky?

{Collecting herself} So, how does it feel?

It isn’t too tight, is it?

Good. I want my pet to feel nice and snug in his collar. Simply wearing it should remind you how much I love you, how fiercely I’ll protect you.

{Kiss} If you’re ever stressed, just rub the little metal tag and think of me. 

From now on, I’ll always be with you, no matter where you are. 

Mhm… I swore to keep you safe, sweetheart, and that’s an oath I intend to uphold. 

In fact, I’ve got another little surprise for you. Close your eyes…

Good boy. 

You might feel a little warmth around your neck, but don’t worry, master’s just… casting a spell…

{Brief pause}

All done. You can open your eyes again, baby. 

{Happy} Do you like it?

{Gentle laugh} I know I didn’t *have* to.

But you deserve something even better than a collar, darling. So, I spent the past few months developing this ward.

It contains the pure essence of my magic, a fragment of my very being. Now I’ll know if you’re ever hurt or in danger, and can come rushing over. {Soft chuckle} Plus, a ward is still a strong defensive spell in and of itself. Wearing that collar will be like donning a suit of armor. A very stylish one, no less. 

{Pause to indicate response}

{Playful, reassuring} No, it wasn’t an easy thing to do. That doesn’t matter, though.

Your safety isn’t something I’m willing to take chances with.

{Kiss} You’re all mine, puppy--my breedslut, the future father of my children. 

{Kissing} Mmm, you know, I’ve been off my birth control for some time now…. I should be really fertile. 

{Soft chuckle} Aw, look how flustered you’ve gotten. Are you imaging all the ways your master is going to take you, how drained you’ll be after?

It’s alright, darling. There’s no need to feel guilty... {Whispered} Because I’m going to make all those fantasies come true…

{Kiss} That’s right. It’s time for you to give *me* a gift. 

{Kissing, moaning} Why don’t we go find the bedroom?

{Amused} Oh, I know you’re excited, puppy. But this is a new couch, and I’d rather only have to clean a set of sheets. 

I could even… carry you there? 

Good boy. 

Yeah, I’m kinda starting to enjoy picking you up. {soft chuckle]

What? It just feels nice, holding you… Plus, you look really cute like that, okay?

{Slight, almost pouty groan of frustration} Oh, come here already...

*Good boy,* let master support you with her strong arms…

{Brief pause to indicate the passage of time}

{Sigh contentment} Nothing better than coming back to a freshly made bed, is there? 

This whole room turned out really nice, actually. We’ll have to do something special to thank my sister for setting everything up for us. Maybe even send her some homemade sweets…

Though, it’ll be a little while ‘til you have any time to bake. I intend on keeping you *very* busy this week, sweetie.

Alright, stay still while I gently… set you down on the bed…

{Soft sigh or groan as she sits down on the bed as well} What do you think? Pretty big step up from that mattress in our old tent, right?

{Chuckle} Yeah, there *are* some things I’ll miss from those days, but waking up with a stiff back isn’t one of them. 

{Brief pause}

{Contemplative sigh} It’s going to be kinda strange not smelling the smoke from a campfire in the morning. And I doubt we’ll ever eat rations again…

{Melancholic laugh} I mean, I’m not really complaining. 

They weren’t so bad, though. A simple meal like that can be… comforting… 

{Brief pause} 

{Happy} You’re right, sweetie. I’ll forget all about that crappy porridge as soon as I taste your cooking.

{Kiss} Food made with love is always the best, isn’t it? 

We’re going to have to make a lot of adjustments now, that’s for sure. But there isn’t anyone I’d rather settle down with.

Mhm, if you thought I was working you hard healing our troops, just imagine what it’ll be like with three rambunctious girls running around the house.

{Kissing, teasing} What? I think three’s a good number to start…

We’ll probably end up wanting a whole gaggle of kids, though…

Oh, they’ll have their mother’s fierceness. I have no doubt of that. Yet, I can’t imagine that some of your empathy won’t sneak in as well. 

{Making out continues} We’re going to make the cutest kids, sweetie…

I mean, they’re sure to give us a lot of grief over the years. But they’ll be perfect all the same. Just like you are…

{Kissing} My loving puppy—{kiss}--my perfect husband… Are you ready to give your master a baby?

Don’t move, honey… I’m giong to—{soft groan}--take your clothes off…

Good pet. Now, help me with mine. {she takes her clothes off}

Gods, I love how excited I make you... My body turns you on so much, doesn’t it?

Mmm, then worship me. Make love to your goddess.

{Soft moan} Yes, touch me… Rub my breasts. 

{Kissing, moaning} Your hands feel amazing…

You’re so gentle, yet… hungry at the same time. I can tell how badly you need me, that you’re already hard and aching…

{Kissing, moaning} Good boy. All you want is to make your mommy happy…

Oh, was that a little whimper? Yeah, you like thinking of me as your mommy, don’t you?

{Kissing} It’s okay, sweetie. I’m not just your master now… Or even your owner…

{Kiss} That’s right, puppy… You’re going to make me a mother…

{Kissing, moaning} Ah… Slow down…   
There’s something I’ve been thinking about for a while, but was afraid to ask you to do until now… Well… I want--I want to nurse you...

Yeah? That makes me so happy, sweetie.

There you go… Just take one of my nipples into your mouth…

*Good boy*...

{Moaning} Soon my breasts will grow big and heavy with milk for our baby. 

You’ll probably have to relieve me like this every day... 

Yeah, I can’t wait to have you drink from my swollen tits as you—{soft moan}-- as you rub my pregnant belly…

{Moaning} Yes, keep sucking…

Move a hand down so you can—{soft moan}--tease my slit…

{Moaning} My adorable baby boy… Mommy loves you so much…

Watching you nurse has gotten me really wet… My juices are getting all over your fingers… 

Imagine how wonderful it’ll feel to have mommy’s warm milk spilling onto your tongue… 

{Moaning} Yes, good boy. Slowly… put a finger inside me…

Fuck. I wish we could stay like this forever… I don’t need anything else. Just having you close to me is enough… 

Ah… why don’t--why don’t you switch nipples, baby?

Yeah, there you go. 

{Moaning} You know all my spots, sweetie…

Mhm, right there. Holy shit... Good boy.

{Slightly more intense moaning} Faster…

Don’t stop sucking, sweetheart… Yeah, just let mommy hold your head against her chest…

{Moaning}I’m--I’m getting close. 

You’re going to make me cum, baby… Mommy’s going to squirt all over your fingers.

{Improv to orgasm} 

Good boy. Good boy. 

Latch off so you can… {soft moan} lick your fingers clean.

You always love getting a taste of me, don’t you?

That’s it… lap it up… Good pet. 

My sweet baby boy, you got hard from watching me cum, didn’t you?

Yeah?

Gods, you’re so cute… {Kissing}

Mmm, Are you ready for mommy to mount you?

Lay down on the bed. 

{Brief pause}

{Soft, appreciative moan} You look the best splayed out like this, sweetie, with your stiff cock twitching in the air...

I always used to love shoving you down and positioning myself right above your aching manhood, so I could hear my little slut beg me to rape him.

The way you’d whimper and cry for me was adorable… 

It took me a while to fully break you in, though. 

You were still telling me to stop after three whole weeks… 

But that never lasted more than a few minutes, did it? At the end of the night, as your cum was leaking out of me, you’d whisper that you loved me, that you were sorry for saying no. 

And then we’d cuddle tight as you fell asleep…

{Sigh} However, to tell you the truth, what I felt most in those moments… was guilt… 

Here was someone I loved with all my heart, someone I knew I was hurting, who’d flinched away from my very touch only hours ago, and you were apologizing to me… 

Why? What had you done wrong? 

*I* was the monster, the one who treated you like a toy...

{A little ashamed} When I was fucking you, the fear in your eyes excited me. I wanted to claim you, to make you belong to me. It was as if something inside me was unleashed--some terrible, primal instinct. Giving into that desire meant forcing my will onto you, and yet I never fought against it. Not once.

{Brief pause}

The things I did… were unforgivable. The pain I caused couldn't be erased, no matter how many times you whispered that you loved me...

I understood all of this, even then, but I still couldn’t let you leave. 

And that, at least, I don’t regret. 

Because you *are* mine, darling. The collar on your neck says as much. 

I had to rape you. If I hadn’t, someone else would’ve taken you away from me.

{Brief pause} 

Oh, puppy… I love you too. You’re the most precious thing in my life. 

That’s why I want to carry a part of you inside me… 

{Kiss} And I don’t think I can wait any longer… I need to claim you, slut...

{Soft moan} Good boy… Stroke yourself while mommy watches… Get really hard, okay?

Slowly work the shaft as you rub your balls…

Such a pretty breedslut… Can you feel the blood rushing to your cock? The arousal building inside?

{Moaning} Spit in your hand, puppy. Yeah, get yourself all lubed up…

You’ve been so, so good, sweetie. Since our first time together, you’ve only cum inside me. 

I’ve taken all of your loads for almost a year now. 

And now, it’s finally time for the real thing. 

{Soft moan} Take your hands off your cock.

Good boy. I’m going to… {soft grunt} move your legs… Yeah, that’s it, get those hips in the air…

Look up at me, baby… Watch as mommy guides you inside her tight, wet pussy…

{Moaning as he enters her} Halfway now…

{Moaning} Ah… you’re so hard, sweetie...

[Amazon position begins, feel free to add improv, wet sounds, or to extend this section as much as you want]

You like it when I fuck you in this position, don’t you? 

It’s so much easier for me to—{moan/grunt}--be rough with my little breedslut…

{Moaning} You can’t even move. You just have to lie there and take it.

But this is what makes you feel best. Cumming outside wouldn’t even be satisfying anymore. You’d probably just ruin if you did--let out a little trickle of sperm without getting any real release.

{Moaning} My adorable pet *needs* to be dominated by me… 

You have to be shown who owns you… Shown {grunt} again and {grunt} again until my love becomes etched into your heart. 

{Moaning] Yes, moan my name, slut. Let mommy hear you cry out in pleasure.

Do you want me to go faster? 

Yeah? 

Alright. I’ll fuck you like the whore you are. 

{Moaning, grunting} Who owns this cock?

That’s right, sweetie. Mommy holds your leash.

{Moaning} You’re only allowed to satisfy me. 

I won’t let anyone else get their hands on my mate. No other woman can have you, got it?

Good boy. I trust you… I trust you with my life...

But... it’s not like it was before. 

When we were on the front, all the other elves had a breedslut like you to use. I didn’t have to worry about someone trying to take my puppy away from me. Here, however, there aren’t enough prisoners to go around.

I’m going to have to be—{grunt}--a lot more vigilant with you.

That collar may not be enough to stop some women from trying to force themselves on you.

{Moaning} Well, anyone who tries will have to go through me first...

Good boy. Mommy loves you the most. 

{Moaning, grunting} You’re twitching inside me, sweetie. Are you about to shoot it out?

Oh, do it, puppy. Breed me.

Yeah, fill me up…

Oh, good boy. Keep cumming.

Let it all out in my fertile womb…

Empty those heavy balls…

[Amazon position ends]

{Breathing a little harder} That’s my good boy… 

{Soft moan as she pulls him out of her} I’ll just… gently lay you back down on the bed…

Mommy’s going to rest next to you. Mmm, that way none of your seed will leak out.

{She lays down as well} There…

{Brief pause} 

{Chuckle} Don’t get too comfortable, though, darling. I’m not even close to being done with you.

{Kiss} You can still go another round, right?

{Kissing} How about if I… wrap my fingers around your cock… and start stroking.

Nice and slow for now… it must be really sensitive…

{Kissing, moaning} Oh, baby, you’re covered in a mixture of your cum and my juices… See how my hand just slides up and down your shaft? 

It’s so slippery… 

{Kissing} Good boy… Get hard again… 

Let me take care of you. I’ll jerk this perfect cock of yours until you’re ready for me...

{Kissing} Mmm, mommy loves how stiff you are.

Are you recovered now? Yeah?

Then… 

{Whispered} My love… I want you to fuck a baby into me...

Yes… get on top this time…

Move between my legs and—{Soft moan}--line yourself up at my entrance..

Oh, puppy, I love you… 

Kiss me. Kiss me as you slowly… ease yourself in…

{Kissing, moaning} I feel so full…

Oh, good boy… You can start moving…

[Missionary begins, feel free to add improv, wet sounds, or to extend this section as much as you want]

{Moaning} Yes… Give it to me, slut… Thrust your hips. 

Make love to me. 

{Moaning} The walls of my pussy are wrapping around you so tightly… It’s like my body doesn’t want to let you go…

{Moaning} Yes, keep rubbing against that spot…

Good fucking boy… Push your cum deep inside me…

Fuck… your cock is getting all creamy… 

{Moaning} Don’t hold back, slut. Rut me like an animal...

Gods… you feel so fucking good…

The desperate way you’re bucking inside me… And those submissive little whines…

Yeah, you’re mommy’s breedslut… 

Holy shit… I’m--I’m really going to get pregnant…

Ah… can you imagine how sexy I’ll look with your baby growing in my belly, sweetheart?

I’ll have the glow of motherhood around me… My body will change too...

{Moaning} And once it’s safe to, we’re going to have the most amazing sex…

Oh, you’re twitching… Does that turn you on, sweetie?

Yeah, do you want to fuck my pregnant pussy?

{Slightly more intense moaning} Good boy… Let me wrap my legs around you...

Don’t stop thrusting… Don’t ever stop…

Yes! I love you! I love you!

My little puppy… I’m so close… so close...

I want you to cum with me…

I’ll count you down, okay?

Ready?

{moaning throughout countdown} 10… 

9…. 

8…

Feel your balls pulling up, the sperm inside them about to splurt out…

7… 

6… My pussy’s clenching so much…

5… 

4… Fuck me as hard as you can…

3…

2… almost there…

1… You’re going to make mommy cum again…

0… cum with me!

Yes! Yes! 

Give me your seed!

Knock me up! Pump all that thick sperm inside me…

Twitch and spasm until you’re completely empty.

{Moaning} Good boy. *Good boy*.

Cum for mommy… Yeah, there you go…

[Missionary ends]

{Breathing a little harder as she comes down from her orgasm}

Come here… I want to feel your soft lips on mine…

{Kissing} Good boy… You did really well. 

Mmm, don’t pull out yet… I want to stay like this for a little bit… 

There you go… Rest your head on my shoulder…

{Contented sigh} You’re everything to me, baby. I’d shatter the stars for you, crack the heavens open just to see you smile…

And I know you feel the same way…. 

Our new life together is about to start… And I won’t lie, it will be difficult at times. We might get into a few petty fights or become upset with each other. But I want you to always remember this moment, I want you to always remember how much I love you…

{Brief pause} 

{Amused} You’re not falling asleep are you? Good. Because I wasn’t lying when I said we were going to fuck all night.

{Soft chuckle} I wonder how long you can go without passing out...

[End]


End file.
